


Unspoken Words Heard

by UglyTunaSandwich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Letters, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Prose Poem, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTunaSandwich/pseuds/UglyTunaSandwich
Summary: poem i wrote for atruedreamer's birthday, but i cant tag her yet lol
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Unspoken Words Heard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atruedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atruedreamer/gifts).



> poem i wrote for atruedreamer's birthday, but i cant tag her yet lol

“No eyebrows!”

A common line that he had heard

Though with each statement, lines were blurred

He had no eyebrows, this was true

“Though when will I hear those words from you?”

It was then, at Interhigh

Happenstance, mere passerby

Orange hair and eyes, both set aflame

I was in love ‘fore I knew your name

What to say?

Would it be right?

What to do before you took flight?

Arm in the air

Burn on my wrist

Your presence already missed

Soulmate, when will we meet again?

One I can call my only friend

Minutes are hours

Hours, days

What divine powers will cross our ways?

Our brackets meet

Past matches won

Can my soulmate be undone?

The Iron Wall mada tsuyoi*

Enough to stop this red haired boy?

I wonder as you do your quick 

Shocked and stunned– just take your pick

My mind is clear

My senses sharp

Our song plays on a battle harp

A quick, a block

Even exchange

Tearing feathers and unkempt mange

Though in the end, it’s you who soars

And I’m left on my own once more

Though before we leave

There’s something I want to say

Hinata Shouyou was great today.

They die on my lips

Words left unspoken

A handshake forms a bond unbroken.

But now as months pass

And competition tames

I wish I’d gotten more than your name.

Pink petals fall

And Spring is here

And through it all

My mind is clear

We climb our way through the ranks

I’m closely tailing on your flank 

We’ll meet again, I promise you

“Ashita, omae wo tomeru.”

Your eyes are bright

Your wrist is seared

By words that’ve finally met your ears

You pause for a moment

A second or two

Before your team starts calling for you

Your glimmer is gone

But we’ve finally met

Can’t wait to see you ‘cross the net

But lies were spoken

Unbeknownst to me

Embarrassment beckons, I make my flee

Fly my bird

These walls won’t bind

Something that was unfairly mine

Before I make my great escape

It’s you who stops me, mouth agape

“Have you been running?”

You shouldn’t have

You’ve overworked your aching calves

You ignore me and smile

Interrupting my flee

A small piece of parchment

“Will you write me?”

The sun stops setting 

The clouds are still

I’m so happy, I could write my own will

I take the small paper

Scrawled in blue ink

The small address dares me to think

I look to your eyes

The fire’s still there

How could I say no to a beckoning pair?

I accept it

Gently, with care

Your squeal of excitement

Tells me you’re still there

As I board the bus

I am too, filled with glee

There’s someone out there

Made just for me

\- - -

I see you’ve made it

Yes! To the top!

I’m reading your letter

On my bed I flop

In each word I can hear you

The sound of your voice

Still so expressive

In absence of noise

I spring to my desk

Grab paper and quill

(Most think it’s lame, I don’t think you will.)

I draft up a letter

Words chosen with care

I want you to feel as though I am there

Our letters compile with each new year

My stacks of boxes tell me not to fear

You’ve been to Brazil?

What an adventure!

I think I’ll change jobs

At the end of my tenure

Zenbu daijoubu **

Takaku tobe

Ore no karasu

Ike! Ike!

You’ve come back my crow

Though you’ve never strayed far

Every letter you’ve sent me

Left a mark on my heart

Though distance and time may seem to win

You can always reach me 

With a ballpoint pen

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Happy Birthday!!!
> 
> The Iron Wall mada tsuyoi-- The Iron Wall is still going strong*
> 
> Zenbu daijoubu---It's all okay  
> Takaku tobe---Fly high  
> Ore no karasu---My crow  
> Ike! Ike!---Go! Go!


End file.
